Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (9 + 4 \times 1) - 9 \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = (9 + 4) - 9 \times 3 $ $ = 13 - 9 \times 3 $ $ = 13 - 27 $ $ = -14 $